what is your price
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles is poisoned and Derek takes him to a witch Peter knows, but she asked for a price
1. Chapter 1

The witch stood there with a smirk on her face, Derek held the limp form in his arms as the stood in front of her "Derek Hale my don't you look like your father a part from that dark stare that is your mothers." She said as she walked towards him

"Peter said you could help me, help him." He said, she looked down at the unconscious boy in his arm. There was sweat covering his ghostly pale skin are rings circled around his eyes, the blonde hair witch walked around them before she pointed to the table.

"There is a price that has to be paid for a live to be saved." She said as Derek placed the teen on the table

"I'm willing to pay."

She looked at Derek as she touched the teen's clammy feverish body "The prices isn't money Derek did you uncle tell you that?" She ask him as she moved to the point of infection in Stiles' leg, there was a cut a hole like cut in his leg

"I know whatever you want I will give it to you." He begged, she didn't look up at him as ripped jean's trouser leg up and looked at the wound as she dipped her hand into the wound and brought her hands up to the light looking at the red blood shinning in the light

"What would you offer me?" She asked as she put her finger into her mouth tasting her blood closing her eyes as he sucked the blood off her finger.

"Me, I will give you me, my blood my life my soul my wolf, anything to help him." He said as he watched her pull her finger out of her mouth with a pop, tilting her head she looked back at Derek

"His blood is tainted." She said

"The poison." Derek told her, she looked at him

"It's not the poison it demon?" She asked "Not a normal human?" She asked, it took Derek a moment to remember

"He was taken over by a demon a few months back."

"A powerful one." She whispers as she leaned down and sniffs Stiles skin

"1000 years old." Derek tells her.

She purrs happily as she looked down at Stiles as she runs her hands though her hair "Such a powerful boy, even if he is still human." She whispered "The blood is will always be tainted there is nothing that could be done about that." She tells the wolf, who was started to feel angry more and more about the second

"ARE YOU TAKE MY OFFER?" He roar his eyes turning blue

"No I don't want anything form you." She said looking at him,

"Please that's all I can offer you please help him he can't die!" Derek yelled her. She walked over to a shelf and picked up a jar of something that looked like large salt flakes with other herbs thrown into it

"I won't let him die." She tells him as she pulls out a hand full out of the jar.

Derek walked stood there watching as she put the salt on the wound "Then what can I offer you." He begged, Stiles turned his head a whimpered

"D…erek." The wolf looked down at him and touched his face

"Stiles, it's okay I will make this better I promise you." He looked up at the witch "What is your payment?" He asked again, she smiled as she placed a small black stone on the teen's stomach, Derek watched as the stone disappeared "What did you do?" He asked

"Got a payment." She answered, just as Stiles woke up and a gasp making him bolt upright "And your mate is healed."

"What was your payment?" Derek demand

"Nothing that will harm you or him." She said walking away from him "Take him home."

Derek never got his answer about what she took, he carried Stiles back to his car taking care of the teen as he held him "Derek." Came the whisper, the wolf looked down at him at him

"Hey you okay?" He asked him, Stiles rolled his head up to look at Derek

"Cold." He said

"Well we are in the middle of the woods." He tells him as they reached the car "Don't worry I will get you home and warm." He said as he opening the car door and slipped Stiles into the back seat pulling a blanket over him, Stiles just looks at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer "Stiles." Derek warn

"I need you." He whispered as he managed to pull the wolf into the car.

Derek knelt above Stiles looking down at him "You almost died?" Derek said as he cupped Stiles cheek as he used his other arm to hold himself up

"Derek please." He whispered looking up to him "Please." He said warping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Derek kissed him back as he felt his own body start to heart up, it was nothing he ever felt before as he started to rock his hips against the teen under him "Make me yours Derek." He told him with a length moan of his name, Derek growled as he pulled the blanket off Stiles and started to undo their clothes.

Stiles moaned as she felt his jeans pull down his legs, he felt sensitive all over Derek growled into Stiles ear as he sat between Stiles' legs and started running his hands over his skin "What's wrong with me?" Stiles whimpered

"The witch." He groaned as he started to push himself into the teen under him, Stiles arched his back and cried out. Derek warped his arms around the his waist and started thrusting into him

"Derek!" he cried out feeling himself being filled.

The blue eye wolf stopped and looked down at Stiles in fear and worry "Did I hurt you?" He asked, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mate

"N…No." Stiles tells him as he holds onto Derek

"I'm going to kill that witch." Derek growled

"Not until you're finished here." Stile said with a breathless moan as he felt Derek shift with in him, the wolf lowered his head and kissed the side of Stiles' neck before he started moving his hips again. The dark hair teen gasped as he felt the large organ slide in and out of him refilling his body over and over again, he felt like he was shaking in Derek's arms as the wolf picked up speed. Derek started to change into his wolf as he screwed Stiles on the back seat of the car, the teen could feel the lengthen nails in his back as the added hair on Derek's face scrape against his skin, it just added to the whole building feeling that made Stiles hotter.

"Derek!" Stiles cried out as he felt his muscle spasm though out his body making Stiles tighten around Derek, the wolf howled as he moved his hips until he came inside of the teen as he took Stiles hard member and stroked making the teen cum on his stomach and kept stroking him until Stiles was boneless against the seat of the car his body still shaking as he whimpered noises. Derek pulled his hand away and licked the white pearly liquid off his hand before he gently pull out of Stiles and bent down and started to lick the teen's own cum off his stomach getting a weak giggle out of Stiles

"Can I mark you?" Derek asked him as he nuzzled the teen's stomach

"Like bite mark or piss mark?" Stiles asked, Derek chuckled as he kissed the teen's soft skin

"Bite here." Derek whispered as he kissed the area, Stiles bite his lips before looking down at the pair of bright blue wolf eyes looking at him

"Okay." He breathed at the grinning wolf.

Derek moved his mouth back to the boy's hip and kissed the soft skin before he sunk his wolf teeth into the flesh, Stiles bite his lip again screwing his eyes shut in pain, his hands gripped the car seat as hot wet tears burns his eyes and cheeks, pulling his mouth away Derek licked the bite cleaning up the blood before he moved to look down at the teen "I'm sorry." He whispered

"It hurts." Stiles whispered as he opening his eyes, Derek cupped his cheeks and kissed him as he rubbed his stomach "Will it kill me?" Stiles asked quietly

"No, it's a claiming bite not The Bite, you're not a wolf tho you will have wolf like behaviour." Stiles looked up at him and smiled

"Thank you for saving me."

"I will always save you Stiles like you will always save me."

The blonde witch stood in the tree line watching the two in the car, she looked down at the stone in her hand and watched as gold swirls formed on the stone, she smiled "The price has been paid." She said to herself as she held the stone tighter crushing it in her hand the gold light escaped from her hand and floated to the car, just as she saw Derek slip out the back and placed the blanket back over Stiles she could see his lips form the word "Sleep." With a warm smile on his face. The gold light drifted over to the car and entered the back seat where she knew the teen was resting. The Witch knows the light will moved to the teen's stomach and growl inside forming something wonderful for the two mates.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later Stiles walked up into Derek's loft with Scott, they stood there leaning over the table looking down at a map where the hunters were last seen, Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him watching him as he stood against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands looking at Stiles' arse "They attacked you here." Scott said

"No Isaac was attack there, I was attacked here on the Hale land." Stiles say as she picked up the red marker pen, he stops and looks at the pen before dropping it and picking up a black one, Scott looked at him

"Still can't do red?" He asked

"Nope." Stiles said as he circled the areas where they were attacked "You know this was a good idea to have the map laminate." He said out loud

"It was, ummm Peter was attacked there with Chris." Derek told them as she joined them taking the marker out of Stiles' hand, Stiles blushed as she felt Derek's hand over lap his and pull the pen away Scott looked between the two wondering what was going on but said nothing as he watched Derek circle the map.

"So do we see a pattern?" Scott asked

"Yeah a capital L." Stiles muttered "The only thing that show a pattern was who was attacked and the attackers Scott that's it."

"It stills doesn't help us find them." Scott groaned as he banged his head against the table.

In the jeep Scott looked at Stiles as the teen smiled since the attack Stiles sort of has this kind of glow about him and a sweet musky smells seem to cover Stiles' scent "Stiles what happen when Derek took you to see that Witch?" He asked

"What we told you." Stiles told him keeping his eyes on the road

"No something happen between you and there is something different." Scott said as she looked out the window, Stiles looked back at him for a moment before looking back at the room

"I don't know much about what happen I only remember bits but what I do remember is me and Derek had sex in the back seat of his car." Stiles said, Scott sat still and looked at Stiles

"What?"

"Were mates me and Derek, I didn't know this witch did and after she healed me she did something that made me and Derek do that because one moment I'm passed out and then the next I'm begging him to ram his co…"

"STOP STOP I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Scott yelled as he put his hands over his ears.

Later that month Stiles was sat in his room alone his dad was at work and Scott was busy scrubbing his brain clean after he caught Stiles being bent over the kitchen counter. Smiling to himself Stiles laid on the bed looking up at the roof wearing nothing but JP bottoms and a shirt as he waited for Derek to come back into the room. Hearing the bed room door open Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and gave Derek his lop sided smiled "The hunter gather has returned." Stiles said

"I brought pizza." Derek smiled as she walked into the room

"Did you get the things I wanted on it?" Stiles asked getting to his knees, Derek chuckle at him as he placed the pizza on the bed

"Well no because the pizza place wouldn't put those on the pizza Stiles." He saw Stiles stick out his bottom lip and it made him lean over and kiss him "So I went out and brought Chocolate buttons and peanut butter cups." He said, Stiles smiled at him

"You do like to take care of me don't you?"

"Well someone got to take care of your peculiar eating habits."

After the pizza was eaten Stiles and Derek hunkered down under the covers, the wolf was lazily rubbing Stiles' Stomach "You know I won't be shocked if your taste for add different food groups together made you ill this last week." Derek said as he pulled Stiles shirt up and kissed the skin not really looking down at the pale smooth skin

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately Derek these odd food thing, it's like a cravings." He said leaning back against the pillow, Derek looked at him and tilts his head

"Cravings?" She said as he looked down at his mate's stomach and saw a pattern of a gold swirl around his belly button "That fucking bitch!" Derek snarled, Stiles stilled and pulled his hands out of Derek's hair.

"Derek?" Stiles whispers to him as she watched the wolf bolt upright and started to put his clothes on "Derek what are you doing?" Stiles asked as he moved onto his knees

"I'm going to find that witch!" Derek growled

"The Witch why?" Stiles asked feeling like he lost a step in this conversation somewhere, Derek pulled his shoes on and stood up heading for the window "Derek?" Stiles yells as he grabbed his arm "Tell what is going on?"

"The price the witch was talking about." Stiles looked confused

"I…I don't know wh…"

"You're pregnant Stiles." Stiles let go of Derek's arm and watched as the wolf climbed out the window leaving Stiles alone with the bomb shell.

Once the shock wore off Stiles realised he was alone looking out into an open window, his mind started working overtime with this new information he reached for him phone and called Scott his voice cracking up as he talked "I…I need you to come over." Stiles cried as she sat on his bed

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked

"I…I don't know how to explain this Derek just told me something before he ran off." He said

"Did he hurt you?" Scott asked

"No…"

"Okay me and Isaac will be there in a few moments." Scott told him as he put the phone down.

Derek drove to the woods where the witched lived, he slammed the door shut and walked up the path ignoring the buzzing of his phone as he entered the small cabin's door. The witch sat up from her sofa and looked "Ah Derek I wasn't expecting you so soon I thought you would be here in another 2 months or so." She chuckled at him as she stood up, Derek growled as he pushed her into the wall

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"May mate is pregnant?" she rolled her eyes and pushed him off her with a pulse of magic, Derek feel to the floor with a thud

"He would have gotten pregnant at some point any way, what I did was give you two a push and boost of magic." She said

"For what to take him or her away?"

"What puff no…I don't have time to raise a baby all that nappy changing and 3 am bottle feeding oh please god no." Derek stood up blinking at her

"What about the payment?"

"The payment was your mate getting knocked up!" She told him, looking at him "Stiles would have never been able to keep a pregnancy because of his poison blood, I fixed that."


End file.
